


How Did I Not See It Before?

by Fairia, Saoirse_Ilysi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Romance, fluff month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairia/pseuds/Fairia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Ilysi/pseuds/Saoirse_Ilysi
Summary: Marinette was running late. Alya was going to be leaving any minute for her flight, and there was no way she was going to make it in time to deliver the dress she'd made... That is, until a certain leather clad Chat happened to see her in her panic induced sprint...This is a series of Connected one-shots that I did for Fluff Month, back in August. I had a grand total of seven prompts to work through in a collaboration with several other amazing writers. So, If you haven't already read Purrrfect for you, by myself and four others, I suggest you go check it out. If you have, then you've probably already read this, as I'm posting this to make it easier to find my story lines.





	1. I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Things, you may need to know about this chapter.  
> -This chapter takes place in the Canon universe.  
> -Marinette and Chat Noir are 18 years old.
> 
> I have to give a MASSIVE thank you to Fairia, as I was stuck on this chapter for days. I had most of it written out, but I couldn't seem to finish it. I knew it need more but I couldn't figure out what the hell that was.
> 
> And so I handed it over to the group of lovely ladies all participating in the original collaboration, and here comes Fairia, asking, "May I?" I gave her access and the woman is MAGICAL, I swear! She went through and redid the first portion of this drabble, giving me a launching point to finish it.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, Fairia! You are AWESOME!!

Chat was known for a lot of things, and hesitating wasn’t one of them. Ladybug called it a death wish, but he preferred to think of it as...confidence. A lot of confidence. He saw what needed to be done, and he did it. Chat’s actions had gotten him out of as many scrapes as it had gotten him into, so he decided that it was a good thing (no matter what Ladybug said).

So when he saw Marinette - his longtime friend and somebody not usually prone to panicking - running full tilt down the sidewalk at half past nine, he decided that needed investigating and dropped down from his perch to run alongside her.

“What’s the rush, princess?”

Marinette screeched, arms flailing dramatically as she tripped, dropping the bag she was holding and plummeting face-first towards the sidewalk.

“Holy-!” Chat reached out, grateful for his enhanced reflexes as he grabbed her arm and yanked her back upright. “I knew you were fond of me, but, truly, no need to fall  _quite_ so hard.” He laughed, offering her a cheeky wink as she stared at him.

“Chat?” She asked breathlessly, shoving lose hair back from her face as she blinked at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I was out on patrol and saw you, so I decided to  _drop in._ ” Chat grinned unrepentantly as she scowled. “What’s got you out so late?” He asked, picking up her fallen bag and handing it to her.

Marinette abruptly forgot her irritation, yanking the bag open to examine the contents critically.

“Alya is leaving for a wedding tonight, and she asked me to make her a sundress to wear.” Marinette explained, shutting the bag with a satisfied nod. “But things got...busy this week, and I  _just_ finished it. Which isn’t good, because her flight is in… an hour and a half!” She yelped, taking off again.

“Ninety minutes?” Chat asked, running alongside her as she ducked between pedestrians. “That should be plenty of time, right? Why are you running?”

“Ninety minutes until her  _flight_ , Chat.” Marinette panted, shooting him a look that clearly said he’d missed something vital. “She has to check in sixty minutes prior, and it’s about a twenty minute drive to the airport. So I’ve got ten minutes to make a fifteen-minute run to her house.”

Checking in sixty minutes before a flight seemed a bit excessive to Chat, but...Adrien didn’t normally fly commercial flights, or, if he did, he was pre-checked by his father’s secretary. Either way, Marinette was clearly stressed, so he did the only thing he could think of.

“Want a lift?”

“Yes!” Marinette skidded to a halt. “That would be amazing, thank you!”

Chat turned, offering her his back, surprised when she climbed on without any hesitation. Then again...this wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Granted, it had only been a handful of times over the years, but it still warmed him to think that his friend trusted him like this. Pulling out his baton, he extended it, sending them vaulting towards the rooftops.

Once there, Chat hesitated, recalling that he wasn’t supposed to know where Alya lived. “Ah… Where am I going?”

Marinette chuckled before pointing, her breath tickling his ear as she explained where to go. Chat nodded and then took off, running across roofs, vaulting over the ravines created by alleys as he followed her voice whispering in his ear.

They arrived just as Alya was opening the door to the taxi, dropping unceremoniously onto the sidewalk next to her.

“Oh my-  _Marinette?_ ” Alya squawked, backpack falling off of her shoulder as she jerked backwards, staring at them wide-eyed and clutching her phone to her chest.

“Hey.” Marinette grinned at her brightly, hopping off of Chat’s back and throwing her arms out dramatically. “I’m here!”

“I can see that.” Alya laughed, throwing her backpack into the taxi. She turned toward her friend, who was rushing forward.

“Your dress!” Marinette thrust the garment bag toward her. “I’m so sorry I almost didn't get it to you in time.”

“Girl, you know I always have faith in you. I wasn't gonna give up hope until the plane took off.” She grinned at Marinette, reassuringly, and took the offered bag.  “I have to get going, though. I'm running late, myself.”

She hugged Marinette real quick, saying, “We’ll talk about your mode of transportation when I get back.” Pulling back, she winked at her friend. Alya turned back to the vehicle, wiggling her fingers at the cat themed hero. “Later, Chat Noir.”

“Miss Ladyblogger. Have a good trip,” he said, clicking his heels together for a flourishing bow. As he stood back up, Alya was already in the taxi, and shutting the door.

Marinette smiled, waving at her friend, “See you, Alya! Have fun!”

They watched as the car pulled away, and Alya stuck her head out the window, the wind catching her hair as she shouted back at them, “Don't get too carried away without me! I'll be back for the latest in two weeks!”

“I'll call you!” Marinette yelled back. She watched as Alya pulled her head back in the car, in favor of sticking her hand out to wave back.

Once the car was out of sight, Marinette sighed in relief, releasing the tension in her shoulders as she dropped them dramatically. She was glad she was able to get the dress delivered in time. Turning back toward Chat, she smiled gratefully.

“Thank you. I never would have gotten here before she left without your help.” She lifted her arm to rub the back of her neck in a bashful gesture.

“Always a pleasure, princess.” He bowed again, holding out his hand. “Would the little lady like another lift?”

He stood back up, looking at her with his most charming grin, once she took his hand, accepting his offer. He turned around, guiding her hand to his shoulder, allowing her to climb back on. Once again, she didn't hesitate.

And once again, her trust in him warmed his heart. On impulse, he decided to give her something he was sure she would love. It wasn't long before she noticed they weren't heading back to her house. In fact, they weren't even headed in that direction.

“Chat? Where are we going?” Her tone was more curious, than anything else, only proving to him the level of trust she had in him.

“I thought you might enjoy to see the city the way I do at night. Is that okay?” He answered, landing on a nearby rooftop. He didn't want to continue if she would rather go home. While she might know she wasn't in any danger with him, he also wanted her to know that she had a choice, and he would happily oblige, either way.

She smiled, tightening her grip around him, receiving his message, loud and clear. She knew what her partner was doing and she loved him for it. It wasn't often she got to see the city like this without the mask. To feel the crisp night air against more than just her face sounded nice, especially after the stressful day she’d been having, fearing not getting Alya’s dress made before she left.

“Yes, Chaton. I would love that.” She relaxed her grip, allowing him the flexibility he needed to maneuver.

A smile spread across his face and he adjusted himself in her embrace, extending his baton, once again taking off. He carried her all throughout Paris, showing her the beauty of the city in the dead of night. He could feel her relax more and more as they went.

After launching them particularly high, her legs tightened around his waist and she let go of his shoulders, lifting her arms toward the night sky. She felt as if she could touch the stars if she just reached high enough. She loved the feel of the cool air against her skin.

The moment her arms left his neck, Chat felt his heart skip a beat. It surprised him that his friend would be  _that_ daring. He knew Marinette was brave, but to let go of him so high above the ground. Her trust in him must have been much more than he’d ever imagined.

However, he knew how clumsy she could be, so he reached behind him, using her arm to help support her. He felt as if his heart was going to burst. He loved how much she was enjoying herself.

Feeling his support under her, she lowered one hand to rest on his shoulder, making one last attempt to touch the sky before gravity took over. As they began their descent, she returned her arms to their original position around Chat’s neck. With her securing herself back into place, he removed his arm from under her and made for another launch, leading the two of them back into the sky, so she could see the sparkling city once again.

Of course, she was able to see these spectacular views nearly every night, and most of those nights with Chat by her side. But this was much different than it ever was in the suit. Not having to be on guard, worried about akuma attacks. It was a nice change, being able to fully relax in this way.

After taking her on a tour through the city skies, Chat brought Marinette to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Once she was on her feet again, he reduced his baton to its natural state, spinning in his hand, before hooking it on his lower back.

He watched as Marinette stretched before leaning on the rail to look out. A smile tugged at his mouth, as in that moment, she kind of reminded him of Ladybug. After a moment, he moved to join her in leaning against the railing.

She took a deep, cleansing breath, closing her eyes. As she slowly let it out she leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled at the contact, surprised once more at how relaxed his shy friend was in his presence. He’d only interacted with her as Chat Noir a handful of times over the years, and yet here she was, leaning on him as if she were close to him.

He didn't want to think too hard about it, so he decided to just accept it. He liked seeing Marinette like this. Her schedule seemed to have her on a constant move, and he never really had the chance to see her relaxed, even when they were hanging out with their group of friends. During those times, she was usually playing host.  

After a moment, she opened her eyes, taking in the view. The city sparkled in such a way that it seemed to glow in the night, the lights reflecting beautifully in the Seine River. It was a sight that would always amaze her, no matter how many times she saw it.

“It’s so beautiful up here,” she said quietly. She was glad to have Chat here, with her, both because she always enjoyed his company, and also because, with them being so close to one another, his heat kept her from getting too cold.

Chat hummed an agreement, glad to be able to show her this. If anyone deserved to experience such a view, it would be Marinette.

“And peaceful. This is my favorite place to go to relax, night or day , ” his voice was just as quiet and calm as her’s.

They stayed like that for some time, before Marinette opted to sit, letting her legs dangle below her. Chat followed suit and sat next to her. Once he was settled, Marinette resumed her position of resting her head on his shoulder.

Not much was said between them, as they both felt completely comfortable just existing together, breathing the crisp night air, and revelling in the quiet.

While they sat there, in the quiet, Chat noticed Marinette’s weight against his shoulder, growing heavier. Looking down at her, he couldn't help it when a fond smile formed on his face, having discovered she had fallen asleep.

Carefully, so as not to disturb her, he slowly shifted, so her head lay more comfortably on his shoulder, then slipped his arms around her back and under her knees. Once he was confident of his grip, he stood. Letting her knees gently down, he slowly extended his baton, having retrieved it while they were still sitting.

He was determined not to wake her. Deciding that this journey would be best done on foot, he used his baton just enough to get them to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. Once, his feet touched down, he stored the baton away, where it belonged.

Continuing to be careful, Chat reached down to lift his princess in his arms, to take her home. It didn't take him long to reach her house, and when he did, he noticed her maman at the door to the bakery.

Upon seeing Chat Noir carrying her daughter, she immediately opened the door, coming out to meet them. 

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,” Chat greeted quietly, still trying not to disturb Marinette, and seeing the worry on her maman’s face. “She’s okay, she just fell asleep.”

Relief fell over Sabine’s face as she looked to the sleeping girl. She placed a gentle hand on Chat’s arm, catching his attention and quietly mentioning for him to follow her. She led him up to Marinette’s room.

Upon laying her down in her bed, Sabine took over tucking her daughter in, removing her shoes, and covering her with a blanket. Chat retreated to the  hallway, allowing the two women privacy.

Once there, Marinette’s papa, Tom, noticed him. He approached the cat themed hero with a questioning look on his face.

“Chat Noir, is everything alright?” He looked to where Chat had just come from, seeing his wife climb down the stairs, closing the trap door.

Chat lifted both hands, with a reassuring smile. “Everything is fine, Sir,” he said, moving his hand to the back of his head in a nervous gesture, “I just, uh, thought she might enjoy seeing Paris from my perspective. She seemed stressed, so…” He trailed off with a slight chuckle. “I guess, we lost track of time…”

Sabine went to stand beside her husband, turning toward Chat. She smiled gently at him. “Well, thank you for bringing her home.”

“And next time, try to have her back before four in the morning. I know she’s eighteen, but a father still worries,” Tom finished, briefly resting a hand on Chat’s shoulder.

Chat straightened, taking on a serious expression “Yes, Sir. Absolutely. This won't happen again.” He gave a deep bow. Determined to show both of Marinette’s parents all the respect, he knew, they deserved.

They let Chat go, giving him some cookies, as they needed to get to work in the bakery.

When Chat got home, and de-transformed, he flopped backward onto his bed with a contented sigh, ignoring the high pitch whining coming from his kwami.


	2. Early Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had originally stayed up all night to write this chapter as I'd had plans to go camping that weekend and no matter how badly, I'd wanted to get ahead, it just wasn't happening, through no one's fault but my own. however last night, I was Finally able to finish the rewrite of this so that is didn't stink of pulling an all nighter. It took me quite a bit longer than I would have liked, but hey, that's kind of what happens with me when I don't have a deadline. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the "New and Improved" version. And thank you all for your lovely comments on the original!

Marinette could still feel the crisp air against her face as she had stretched to touch the stars that night, even as weeks had passed since then. She knew she could never forget it. While she went on patrol with Chat Noir often, she would always remember the night he took her across the Parisian rooftops. Never had she felt more free.

As Ladybug, she had always had this sense of responsibility that never truly allowed her to relax. She needed to keep an eye out for trouble and watch for any sign of Hawkmoth. She was on duty and that had to be her first priority. Everything else came after.

However, she had found that going out as Ladybug could sometimes be a good way to clear her mind. Especially in the dead of night, when the city slept. It allowed her time to think, to take a step back and look at things from a less personal perspective.

Other times, going out as Ladybug at night would help relieve her of excess energy when she felt restless. Flinging herself across the city, all but flying, did wonders to relieve any pent up stress or tension. And tonight happened to be one such night. Restless and unable to sleep, unable to calm her thoughts.

Ladybug launched herself into the sky as her thoughts, once again, went to her partner, to how he had offered to show her his perspective. He’d had no idea of her experience. And she would always appreciate him for it.

She wanted to do it again. She hadn't been able to go a day without thinking about that night. And when he had brought her up the Eiffel Tower, she had felt so at peace and  _calm_ that she didn't feel any need to talk and didn't want to disturb the silence, but to comment on the view and the beauty of it.

She wanted the freedom. The weightlessness. The capability to truly let go.

But she couldn't. As Marinette, she didn't have a way to contact Chat. While she knew she could probably find him, she also felt that it would be odd for her to actively seek him out. And since he hadn't stopped by to visit her, she couldn't justify it either.

Trying as Ladybug was out of the question. Not only because she didn't want to encourage that crush he'd always had on her, but because it could jeopardize her secret identity. And as much as she longed to tell him, for no other reason than to have someone to talk to about it, they couldn't know.

“The risk is too high,” Tikki would remind her.

As Ladybug became more aware of her surroundings, she found herself in familiar surroundings. She dropped to the sidewalk, looking around, wondering why she had come this way. She was surprised to turn around and see a light coming through the second story window of her long time friend’s house. She stared up at the mansion in curiosity.

Her heart leaped in her throat when Adrien approached the window, his gaze landing on her. She waved, nervously. He opened the window, a smile on his face before gesturing for her to come in. He stepped aside to allow her room.

It took a moment, before she could move. She hadn't expected him to invite her in. She'd rarely had the chance to see him while she was Ladybug. Like Chat Noir and her civilian self, the only interactions the two ever really had was when there was an akuma attack.

Realizing that she was just standing there staring up at him, she shook herself from her stupor. Using her yo-yo, she pulled herself up and though the opening. Once her feet touched the floor and her yo-yo was at her side, Adrien closed window behind her.

He smiled at his Lady, happy she accepted his invitation. Finding himself feeling a little naked without his mask and a bit nervous, he rubbed at the back of his neck as a subtle heat rested over his cheeks.

Even after four years, his love for her had never settled. No, if anything, it only had room to grow and he got to know her better and the two of them became closer. She was his best friend and he trusted her more than anyone.

If only he could tell her.

“Hi Ladybug,” he said, returning his hand to his side. He watched as she anxiously shifted her weight.

“Hey, uh, what are you doing up at this hour?” she returned. She couldn't help but notice the slight tint of red over his cheeks. The sight made it a little hard for her to breathe.

_Why is he blushing?_

He chuckled, relaxing a little. He glanced at the window, then back at Ladybug. “I could ask you the same thing.”

He moved to the large white couch and dropped to sit on it. He turned toward her, patting the seat next to him. He hadn't ever had a chance like this to be with his Lady and not be either in danger or on the job. He wasn't about to waste it.

She couldn't stop the giggle that left her. Heat went to her cheeks and suddenly she was glad for the mask to cover her own blush.

Over the years of going to school with Adrien, she was eventually able to work on talking to him with some semblance of normalcy. For the longest time, forming words around him felt like she was trying to speak a whole new language. He made her so nervous.

As the years passed, that problem faded and she was slowly less keenly aware of him, less obsessed with him, and less awkward around him, and until finally, she could interact with him the same way she did with Alya or Nino, as the four of them had grown nigh inseparable.

“True,” she said lightly, “but I might have a better excuse.”

“No akuma attacks, I hope.” His tone was equally light. He knew if there was, she wouldn't be here, sitting on his couch. When she shook her head, he smiled, feigning relief.

He hadn't had the good fortune of spending much time with his Lady over the years while outside of the suit. However, it never failed to strike him, when he did, just how relaxed and somehow vulnerable he felt. It was an odd combination.

As Chat Noir, he was confident. He always knew, no matter what happened, he’d be able to protect her. He’d always be there for her. And while he also knew that she could take care of herself and those around her, as a civilian, he couldn't help but feel virtually powerless. Not just physically, but emotionally. Without the mask, he couldn't quite bring himself to stand with the same level of confidence.

“No. No akuma attacks. I just couldn’t seem to get any sleep.” Ladybug paused to look down, her feet suddenly catching her interest. She scuffed her heel on the floor nervously. She took and breathe before looking back up at him. “Your turn.”

“Same.” He turned toward his tv, gesturing to the couch. “I was watching a movie when I noticed you.”

She followed his gaze toward the screen and immediately recognized the black and white face with striking eyes. Eyes that she could imagine were the same color as Adrien’s. She was his mother. It was amazing how much he looked like her. She was beautiful.

“Would you like to join me?” Adrien looked back at Ladybug and smiled. She seemed to be taken by the woman on the screen. He waited patiently for her to meet his gaze. The moment she nodded, he reached for the remote and motioned for her to join him on the couch. Once seated, he continued, “I’m not far. I’ll restart it so you can see it from the beginning.”

Sitting there with her long time crush felt so surreal to her, but it also felt sort of natural. Ladybug thought about the times she would hang out with Adrien as her civilian self with their friends. In the years that they’d known each other, though, she had never really had many moments like this. Where it was just the two of them. Alone.

She’d never had the courage to tell him how she felt, or to ask him on a date. Part of her worried that if she did, would that ruin the friendship they’d built? The very idea that she’d lose him at all, should they not work out as a couple… it wouldn’t have been worth it. She cared too deeply for him.

As they sat there together, Adrien found himself leaning toward his lady, pleased when she didn’t move away. He was glad to be able to share this movie with her, even if she didn’t know just how much it meant to him to have her see his mother.

When the ended, Adrien moved to put it away while Ladybug stood and stretched. She didn’t have anything she could think of to say. She felt like he had just shared an intimate piece of himself with her.  

She moved to the window looking out just as the last star faded from the sky. The inky blackness of night fading to the darker blues, the signal that dawn was coming. And while she couldn’t believe that she’d been out so late, she knew, this was a night she’d never regret.

“I guess you have to go now, don’t you?” Adrien asked, having come to stand beside her.

“Probably,” she said softly, before turning to face him again. She smiled as a thought occurred to her and held her hand out to him. “W-would you like to watch the sunrise with me?”

It took a moment for Adrien’s mind to comprehend what had just been said. His heart began to pound in his chest, hope spreading through his chest. He nodded, unable to speak, as he placed his hand in hers. Using his free hand, he opened the window for them.

Ladybug smiled, pulling him into her embrace. She threw her yoyo and took off. He couldn’t the grin that spread over his face as they swung through the city to their destination. While he was braced against her side and not on her back, he felt like he could understand what he imagined Marinette must have been feeling the night he brought her here, to the Eiffel Tower.

However, unlike his journey with his shy friend, Ladybug had to pull them up, using her yoyo as a sort of grappling hook. Having stopped for a moment to allow him to regain his bearings before going up, their momentum was lost.

As they began their assent, he couldn’t help but just look at her. She was so beautiful. He took the time to memorize every detail. Her fair skin. Her clear ocean blue eyes. Her blue-black hair… whoever she was under her mask, he was sure, he’d recognize her anywhere.

Feeling his gaze, she turned to look at him. Heat crawled up her neck and over her cheeks when her eyes met his. Her heart began to race and suddenly, she found it hard to breathe.

He’d never looked at her that way before.

She was caught, lost in his eyes. The whole world melted away and she couldn’t look anywhere else, even if she had wanted to. Nothing else mattered.

They continued rising, completely lost in each other, unable and unwilling to return to the world around them. And when their feet touched the walkway, they couldn’t-didn’t, break free.

Now standing on solid floor, Adrien stood tall, gazing down at his lady. His eyes gentle, mesmerized. His arms still held her, having lowered to her slender waist. He couldn’t quite bring himself to let go of her. As she stared up at him with her hands resting on his chest, he wished she were closer. Craved her presence.

Ladybug could feel his heart pound where her hands lay, its rhythm matching that of her own. Gazing into his eyes, she could see everything she’d always longed for. He wanted her, just as badly as she had always wanted him.

She swallowed, chancing a glance at his lips before returning to his eyes.

The light of the sun caught in his golden locks as he gladly took the hint. Adrien lowered his head, closing his eyes when his lips slowly, finally, connected with her’s. Ladybug’s breath caught in her throat, her strength leaving her as she revelled in the feel of his lips against hers.

He easily held her weight against him, allowing her to melt into his embrace, understanding her lack of strength in this moment.

This wonderful moment.

Her lips were soft. Just as soft as he’d always imagined. Feeling her succumb to her desire for him, he wanted nothing more than to let her. Let her lose herself in him as he lost himself in her. He tilted his head, opening his mouth just enough to slide his tongue along her lips. A silent plea for entry.

A plea she was happy to answer. She parted her lips, allowing him to deepen their kiss. She clutched the collar of his shirt for stability, moving one hand up and around his shoulders. One of his hands moved from her waist to cradle her head. His fingers threaded through her hair as his tongue explored her mouth.

Her hand still clutching his collar moved up to bury her fingers in his hair, unable to resist touching him. He tasted better than she could ever have imagined. And when given the chance, she stole her chance to return the affection. She was determined to commit him to memory.

The sun was bright. Nearly blinding even with their eyes closed, it cast beautiful colors across the sky. However, neither of them took notice, too wrapped within each other.

Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this drabble gave me a bit of trouble in both the original and updated versions for one very simple reason: I am a class A procrastinator...
> 
> BUT, I'd gotten the original done on time and I was happy with it until i went back and read it with a not sleep deprived head on my shoulders, so that was why I needed to rewrite it. Now I am, indeed happy with it overall, and I hope you are too!
> 
> Once again, Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this version as much if not more than the last version.


	3. Unexpected Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the Chapter I'd had brewing in my head through the entire month. I knew exactly what I'd wanted to happen and how it would come to pass. I really enjoyed watching my thoughts on it come to life in writing it and I was so grateful to everyone who commented on my original post for it in Purrrfect For You.
> 
> Thank you all so much for going through this journey with me! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!

Chat Noir had been unusually excitable these passed few weeks. Not that he wasn't normally so, but there was a bit of more of a spring in his step than normal. His smiles came easier. There was a light in his eyes, Ladybug hadn't seen before.

When they landed on the Notre Dame, she watched him flop down to a lying position, his hand cradling the back of his head with a contented sigh.

Curiosity finally got the better of her and Ladybug leaned over him, blocking his view of the stars.

“Okay, Kitty, what gives?” she said with a smirk. “You’ve been acting strange for a while now.”

Chat grinned in response. “Am I that obvious, M’Lady?” When she nodded, he sat up, looking out across the city. “I have a girlfriend,” he stated, his words laced with pride.

“Really?” Ladybug sat next to her partner, far more curious than she was before. What kind of girl would chat date? Had he finally moved on from her? She was happy for him, unable to keep the smile from get face. “What’s she like?”

“Only the most beautiful girl in the world! She's smart. She's funny. Surprisingly, she's a little awkward,” he chuckled, bringing his knee up to lean an elbow on, “but she's also confident.” He gave a happy sigh before turning to Ladybug with a sly grin and leaning close.

“What about you, Bugaboo? Don't think I haven't noticed a difference in yourself.” And there it was, that awkward, almost any smile he couldn't resist. It made his heart pound.

She pressed a finger to his nose, pushing him away. “I may have started dating someone, too,” she giggled.

“Oh yeah? Is he handsome, like me?” He raised an eyebrow and struck a pose.

She giggled again. “You wish you as good looking as him.” She bumped his shoulder with hers, playfully, knocking him over.

He laughed with her, and when he corrected himself, he noticed her demeanor had gone a little somber. His brows furrowed in concern.

“What’s wrong?”

Ladybug gave a small smile and shook her head, before leaning on Chat’s shoulder.

“You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you, M’Lady,” he said quietly, resting his head on top of hers.

“I know, Chaton.” She heaved a sigh. “It's just… I'm happy. I really am… I'm just… I don't know.” She sat up.

Chat waited, concerned.

“I've had this crush on him for years.” She stared out across the city. “Do you remember the night you made the rooftop dinner? When I told you about a boy?”

The expression Chat new he had on his face made home glad his lady was not looking at him, as realization hit him. “Yea- yes,” he said weakly.

“It’s the same boy,” she continued, “And he’s everything I'd always imagined he’d be.” Her gaze softened. “You know, as a boyfriend.”

Chat cleared his throat, regaining his bearings, before asking quietly, “So, what’s got you down?”

She gave a light laugh. “This isn't how I'd meant for us to get together?” Ladybug relaxed against her partner, once more, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“We went to Lycèe together. And at first I thought he was a bully… but then, he proved to me otherwise. I'd been in love eve since.”

Chat gulped, hard. There was only one person who’d thought him a bully in Lycèe.

“We’re still friends but he’s never looked twice at me as a civilian.” Her tone of voice was sad. “And now, all of a sudden, I'm dating him… When he doesn't even know it’s me.”

He was finding it hard to breath as before his eyes, it was as if all the pieces of a puzzle came together when there was no picture to reference. He watched all of the little clues, the clues that should have been obvious, came together.

“I just don't know if I should keep this up, you know? Should I date him, when he doesn't know who it is, he’s dating?”

After a moment of silence, she turned to Chat and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for listening, Chaton. I think I'm going to call it a night.” She stood, and made to leave, before Chat spoke up.

“Are you going to visit him?”

She smiled. “No. He said he’s got an early morning. I don't want to bother him.” She threw her yo-yo out getting ready to take off, before turning back toward Chat. “I'm really happy for you, Chat. I hope it all works out.”

When she was gone, Chat flopped back, running his hands through his hair and staring up at the stars.

_Marinette._

It all made sense. Everything. From the little similarities, like how Marinette would stand up for her friends with the same ferocity as Ladybug standing up against Hawkmoth, to just how comfortable Marinette seemed in Chat’s presence and how shy Ladybug was with Adrien. All the way to their looks.

Their  _looks_.

He had been  _sure_ he would recognize her as a civilian. And there she was, right by his side, this whole time. From day one.

And he never noticed.

He got up, deciding he needed to talk to Plagg. As irritating as the little god could be, he need some advice. And he knew the best way to get it would be with some camembert.

It didn't take him long to get home. The moment his feet hit the floor, a flash of green lit up the room as he detransformed, his little kwami diving for the bed dramatically.

Adrien went to his mini fridge to fetch some cheese before sitting on the bed, heavily.

The kwami perked up, a spot of drool hanging out one side of his mouth as he made grabby hands at the cheese.

Adrien pulled a piece for the rest, offering it to Plagg, saying, “Why didn't I see it before?”

Plagg paused just long enough to glance at his chosen before deciding the cheese was more important, devouring the offered piece. Once finished, he motioned for Adrien to keep it coming as he floated up to sit in his blond hair.

After receiving a second piece, Plagg finally answered, “Isn't it obvious, kid?” He tossed the cheese in the air and caught it in his mouth. When Adrien grunted, falling back on his mattress, Plagg floated above his chosen, spending more.

“Huh-uh.” Adrien shook his head, glaring. “Not until you answer me.”

At which point, Plagg groaned and fell back down the the mattress. Adrien rolled over to his side, so he could see the little black cat.

“  _Fine_ ,” he dragged on. “I've just been guiding your thoughts away from connecting the dots.” He shot up toward the cheese. “Now gimme!”

“Wait,” Adrien said, sitting up while dodging the little god, “What do you mean by, ‘guiding my thoughts’.”

“What do you think I mean?” Plagg tried for the cheese one more time before crossing his arms in a pout. “Jeez! Do have to spell it all out for you?”

“Yes.”

Plagg groaned, “You're not supposed to know who another are, right?” He waited for Adrien to nod before continuing. “Now, with you and her being friends and all, there were bound to be similarities between your lady and your princess. And anyone with half a brain would eventually figure it out, even if the magic made civilians unaware.” He dropped to Adrien’s lap, feigning weakness. “Now can I have the cheese? All this explaining is wearing me out.”

Adrien glared at him again before handing him another piece of cheese. “So, all this time, you knew it was Marinette.” It was more an accusation than a question or statement.

Once he was finished swallowing, Plagg rolled his eyes. “Obviously. I can spot Tikki’s chosen a mile away. Not to mention  _smell_ her.” That last part was added under the kwami’s breath. Before his chosen could say anymore, Plagg continued, holding out his hands for more cheese. “Tikki and I have been working together for millennia. She’s the one who always thinks you shouldn't know each other's identities. And I go along with it because it's easier than arguing with her.”

Adrien continued handing Plagg his camembert, processing what he was saying, before something clicked.

“If you've been ‘guiding’ my thoughts, what about when I'm not in the suit? How come I never put it together then?” He watched his kwami carefully.

Plagg played at polishing his paw against his chest. “I have my talents.” When his chosen raised a skeptical eyebrow, he huffed. “Fine, as long as you wear that ring, I'm a part of you. I can't guide your thoughts per say, like I can while you're Chat Noir, but I still have enough connection to distract you.”

Adrien took a moment to process again, before asking, “And tonight? How come I'm figuring it out now?”

Plagg sighed. “Kid. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Just be thankful you finally know.” He floated over to the remote sitting on the coffee table.

He was done explaining. Adrien knew that. He got up and began pacing his room.

Adrien also knew that Ladybu- Marinette was right. He’d been so focused on Ladybug that he hadn't taken the time to look at Marinette as anything more than a friend.

And because of that… because of  _him,_ she was afraid.

Did she think he would reject her?

God, he hoped not. If anything he was  _happy._ He couldn't think of anyone he would rather be his lady. And he didn't want to.

He stopped his pacing, his brows coming together as he continued to think of her.

Right now, she was home, feeling down. And he only knew of one way to fix this.

“Plagg. Claws Out!”

\-----

Marinette was sitting at her desk, staring at nothing in particular,when she heard tapping on the trap door window.

That was strange.

She looked to Tikki, who promptly shrugged and hid, before going out to the balcony. She was surprised to find Chat Noir standing there. Before she could ask, he held out his hand.

“Can I take you somewhere?” He looked a little nervous, and Marinette couldn't think of any reason for him to be.

Silently, she nodded and took his hand, to which he gently pulled her against him and lifted her easily, taking off. It didn't take home long to land on the very rooftop they had been the night she had told him about this other boy.

When he set her down, he walked over and leaned on the railing, gazing out at the lights in the night. Marinette joined him, waiting patiently for him to speak. With how little they had interacted as they were, Marinette found herself worried about her partner.

Why would he suddenly call on her like this?

“You remember the last time I brought you up here.” It was more of a statement to bring up the subject than a question.

“You mean when you had the surprise for Ladybug?” She had thought about that night often. It wasn't a night easily forgotten.

Chat nodded. “We both were dealing with disappointment and heartbreak.” He turned toward her, the look in his eyes clear and a little vulnerable.

It was in this moment he understood her fear. She’d spent these last years brushing off his flirting and rejecting him. Now, he finds out she'd been in love with him as Adrien. What was she going to think, finding out he's chat Noir?

Marinette watched him carefully, as he reached out, hesitantly, his hands resting on her shoulders for a moment before sliding them down her arms and grasping her hands. He gently pulled her forward and pressed his forehead to hers. She didn't resist him.

“What's going on, Kitty?” Her voice was quiet, concerned.

Chat took a deep breath. Never had he ever meant to hurt her. And standing here with her, he hoped beyond hope, that she would accept him as chat Noir and Adrien agreste.

“Marinette,” he stopped, his voice barely a whisper. “I-” He took a deep breath. “May I kiss you?” His heart stopped. He hadn't meant to ask that. He froze, unable to say anything else or to take it back.

She felt him tense at the same time she did. She was stunned.  _Did he really just ask that? What was she supposed to do? Didn't he have a girlfriend? What about Adrien?_

Everything in her told her to say no.

So why couldn't she do it?

The word stuck in her throat and when she went to shake her head, she found herself nodding.

Chat relaxed a little, bringing a hand up to her face and pulling away just enough to allow her to look up at him. He leaned in close enough for her to taste his breath as he whispered against her lips.

“Thank you, M'Lady.”

Her heart leaped into her throat and her eyes widened, as his mouth closed over hers. Her hands raised to rest on his chest, using his strength to hold her steady. In response, his free hand slipped around her waist to hold her against him.

God, he loved the feel of her.

He squeezed his already closed eyes together, feeling his heart pound, hearing its rhythm in his ears as he willed the suit away.

_This was it._

When she noticed a green light I'm over him, she closed her eyes, tight.

They  _weren't_ supposed to know.

She didn't understand how he had figured her out... But why?  _Why_ was he revealing himself to her?

She felt as the leather under her fingers change to a more normal, cotton material. She could feel what seems like the tips of a collar brush her knuckles.

Her heart felt as though it could burst from her chest at any moment. A single tear fell down her cheek and was caught by Chat’s thumb as his soft warm hand cupped her face.

Adrien pulled, away gently pressing one last chaste kiss to her lips before opening his eyes, still holding her against him.

The moment he no longer held her lips captive Marinette turned her face down and buried it in his chest, gripping his shirt in her hands.

Adrien's heart skipped a beat when he realized she didn't see him detransform. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to give her as much comfort as he, himself, needed.

“Marinette,” he whispered, pressing his face into her hair, “I need you to look at me.”

Her heart lurched, hearing the crack in his voice.

“I'm scared,” she whispered. What if he wasn't the one she so desperately hoped him to be?

“Me too.” The hand that previously held her face, buried in her hair, cradling her head. “But I need you to know who I am,” he paused. His voice barely audible, he added, “Mari, please.”

A part of her hated herself for making him beg, making him sound so desperate.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before pushing just far enough away, feeling his hand slide down her back, that upon opening her eyes, she didn't see darkness.

What she did see was a white button down shirt, worn open. Under it was a graphic tee, a style she would recognize anywhere. She released her grip on his shirt, smoothing the wrinkles she'd made.

Marinette wasn't sure how, but it felt as though her heart had stopped beating and was pounding in her chest at the same time.

Could it really be him?

When she still didn't look up at him, Adrien gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes and stroked her cheek. She pressed her face into his hand before finally...

_Finally_...

looking up at his face. He watched as her blue bell eyes went through, first shock, then comprehension as she put all the little clues together. He watched as her brows came together and she looked at him as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

She reached up, hesitating to touch his face, afraid that she was dreaming, that if she touched him, he wouldn't truly be there, that her eyes were deceiving her.

When her fingers finally made contact, he caught her hands in his, pressing her palms to his cheeks and closing his eyes.

“Chaton?” Her voice was barely audible as she stared at Adrien.

He opened his eyes again, looking down at her, glad to see hope reflected back at him.

“Yes, Bugaboo?”

The moment she heard Chat’s nickname for her leave Adrien's mouth, Marinette pushed herself up on her tiptoes, her hands moving to pull his face to hers, capturing his lips.

Taking a deep breath in, he wrapped his arms around her. Her arms moved around his head burying her fingers in his blond hair, as he lifted her from her feet, a smile tugging at his lips.

Her feet instinctively pulled up behind her when he began spinning with her in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for this being late when I originally posted it! I had gone camping that weekend and didn't end up being able to work on this really, until that day. I knew everything that I wanted to happen... it was just the, "getting it jotted down" part that I was late with...
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing it. And I was able to go back and rewrite "Early Hours" having just finished it last night, just to polish it out. I wasn't quite as happy with it as I'd been with my other works, so be sure to check back in with that.


End file.
